New Life
by CrazyFanFicLover4Life
Summary: Lucy is kicked out of Team Natsu and she leaves Mongolia. Soon she discovers this new power and joins a new guild. She moves on to a new life meeting friends and maybe... a new love.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note - Hi! This is my first fan fiction and I apologize if there is any mistakes and if my story sucks! Also I will be writing short chapters cause i'm lazy like that and I will be updating slow. :P Deal with it!

**Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does, but I wish I did. :(**

* * *

><p>(The setting is at the guild and it's set after Lisanna came back from THE DEAD I mean from Edolas. Sorry Lisanna fans, but Lisanna is mean, but WAIT please don't get mad and judge me and scream at me Lisanna will change throughout the story, so please don't kill me.)<p>

** Chapter 1.**

Lucy's POV

I was sitting on the guild stool where I always sat. I glance to the other side of the guild and I saw Lisanna, Natsu, Erza, and Gray chatting and laughing with each other. Ever since Lisanna came back everyone ignored me. I was always sitting alone while the guild party 24/7. Suddenly Team Natsu came up to me. I knew what was going to happen.

Natsu's POV

I walk up to Lucy with Lisanna clinging to my arm and Erza and Gray behind us. Lisanna was giggling and smiling. I opened my mouth and said "Lucy we are kicking you off of Team Natsu, because you're weak you always need us to save your ass." Lisanna smirked and said " Yeah, and I heard you are always complaining about your rent so now you can work alone without us splitting the money." Erza and Gray were looking down to ignore what was happening.

Lucy's POV

My eyes were stinging I was trying to hold in my tears the words "_be strong be strong" _were repeating in my head. I replied "It's okay thank you for everything" I smiled at them

Lisanna's POV

Eww her smile just makes me want to kill her. I hated Lucy with all my heart. I was mad I scream in my head why is she not crying why isn't she suffering. I shouted at her "Lucy no one needs you get lost die you ugly bitch! Your weak you can't fight just disappear!" Natsu started laughing and said " Yeah disappear trash"

Lucy's POV

I couldn't hold it I couldn't be strong tears started to stream down my face I stood up and ran. I ran fast and hard to my apartment I knew I would never come back I got my key and unlocked the door. I walked in and laid in my bed sobbing.

Erza's POV

I was ashamed in myself I couldn't stand up for Lucy. Right when she ran through the door I knew she was never coming back, but that didn't stop me from hoping please turn back please come back. Tears dripped down I fell to the floor I cried and scream I was felt mad, sad, and guilty. All I could do was cry hoping that my little sister would someday come back.

Gray POV

I was mad at Lisanna and Natsu, but I was also mad at myself for not stopping Natsu and Lisanna. I punched the wall and cried. I knew Lucy would never come back I knew I could never go back in time, but that didn't stop me from hoping maybe just maybe she would come back.

Lucy's POV

After crying for 10 minutes I got up and walked to the bathroom and I looked in the mirror my eyes were red and swollen from crying. I took off my clothes and turned on the water. I then jumped in and relaxed. After the bath was more than halfway full. I took a bath for 15 minutes then got out and changed to blue skinny jeans and a light plain pink shirt. I put my belt with all my keys on. I summoned Virgo from her key. She came and bowed and said "Hi princess is it time for my punishment?" I said "No please pack up all my clothes in my suitcase and put snacks, money, some papers, and pens in my light blue backpack. We're going to leave Mongolia tomorrow morning." Virgo replied "As you wish princess." Virgo then disappeared and I laid in my bed soon falling into deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Please follow, favorite, and review 3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note - Sorry for updating slow! Please forgive me! I know my story sucks and its horrible there is no reason to be lying the truth won't hurt me, so don't be saying in the reviews omg this story is amazing when I know it isn't. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy this chapter and Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day!

**Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does, but I wish I did. :(**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

Lucy's POV

The morning sunlight hit my face as i opened my eyes. I lazily sat up and rubbed my eyes then looked at the clock. It was 6:13 AM. I slowly got out of my bed and walked to the bathroom opening the door and walking inside. I looked into the mirror and saw my hair all messy and my outfit all wrinkly. (I don't know why i made her sleep in those clothes. Lol) I decided to take a quick shower. I took off all my clothes and stepped into the tub. I turned on the water and I washed my hair with Pantene 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner and my body with my awesome Olay sunflower oil body wash. Then I brushed my teeth with Colgate cavity protection toothpaste. (Lol I actually use those products when i'm taking a shower.)

I then turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed a white fluffy towel and wrapped myself inside of in. I opened the bathroom door and opened the closet to find some clothes to wear. I ended up wearing a pain long sleeved gray shirt with a blue scarf and dark pair of blue jeans with some gray boots, a black small Gucci bag, black rose earrings, a black rose bracelet, and a plain black belt with my keys on them. I also put my hair into a nice fishtail braid in front of my right shoulder with a cute blue flower clip.

I then looked at the clock it was 7:11 AM. My stomach then rumbled as a slowly made my way to the kitchen. I made a ham sandwich with cool ranch Doritos. I ate quickly and then summoned Virgo. She bowed and said "Hello Princess, is it punishment time?" I sweat dropped and answered "No! Virgo i will never do that to you!" She smiled and said "Thank you!" I looked at the clock it was 7:19 AM. I looked at Virgo and asked "Is my stuff packed?" She then replied "Yes, Princess. I packed some snacks, papers, pens, pencils, and some money in your light blue backpack and your clothes a your black suitcase as you said. I replied "Thank you Virgo. Can you please bring my backpack and suitcase." She then said "As you wish." She quickly disappeared then came back with my backpack and my suitcase and handed my stuff to me. I then looked at the clock and read 7:27 AM. I then mumbled "You may go Virgo." She then left and I was alone once again.

I walked to my room and took out a black leather jacket from my closet and put it on. I wore my backpack and my suitcase's handle in my hand. I opened the door and walked out the door. I took out my phone and looked at the weather. ( Lets pretend phone were created at that time and Lucy has the I Phone 6.) It was 48°F. I then stuffed my phone in my jacket pocket I walked to the landlady's place. I knocked on her door and I heard loud footsteps coming closer to the door. It suddenly opened and I meet myself face to face to the landlady. She then shouted "What do you want!? I croaked "I'm leaving and I won't be living in my apartment." I gently lifted my hand and gave the landlady the key to my apartment. She then took the key out of my hand and closed the door on my face. I then walked to the train station with my backpack on my back and my suitcase rolling behind me.

I arrived at the train station took out my phone. I looked at my phone it was 7:51 AM. I put it back in my jacket and walked up to the ticket booth. "One ticket to Sunshine Town please." (Lol I don't know what kind of name and I don't know why I chose it) The ticket man said "That will be 3530 yen." ( That's about $30 usd i'm not sure I just used Google to change usd to yen, but Google could be wrong.) I grabbed my wallet and gave the man the money. He counted it and gave me a ticket. I approached the train to Sunshine Town and took a seat next to the window. My heart ache as I remembered my so called friends. I quickly pushed away those thoughts and looked at the window wondering what awaits me ahead. I pulled out my beats from my backpack and listen to music. (List of songs i'm obsess with right now Dear Future Husband by Megan Trainor, Somebody Loves You by Betty Who, Budapest by George East, and my most favorite Smile by Mikky Ekko. I beg you to listen to the songs I listed they are amazing.) I sang along as the songs played and I moved my hands, shoulders, and my head to the beat.

People stared at me weirdly and I became embarrassed and I took off my Beats and I apologized. A girl around my age giggled. She had straight short black hair that was slightly above her shoulder and beautiful purplish pinkish eyes. She took the seat next to me and joked "Nice dancing there." I felt my face heat. She then laughed "I'm joking. Hi! My name is Koemi Yoi. Nice to meet you! I smiled softly and responded "Hi My name is Lucy Heartfilia." She grinned and we talked on and on about our lives. We became friends and we even swapped phone numbers. We kept on talking and talking till we arrived to Sunshine Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reviewing!<strong>

**- Red Knight 2004**

**- FairyTail555**

**- Shugo Fairy 4eva**

Please follow, favorite, and review! :3


End file.
